


The Death of a Loved One

by Adrienne_Of_The_Dark



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Murder, Background Relationships, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mira HQ (Among Us), More Than Ten Crewmates, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Impostor (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienne_Of_The_Dark/pseuds/Adrienne_Of_The_Dark
Summary: Some of class 3-A is sent to headquarters to manage the place and receive information from the Skeld and Polus.Suddenly, it's no longer a day trip,ora test of their independence.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Death of a Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I Am Trash But You Are Not. ;3
> 
> I also am in no way good at mystery stories so I won't be answering any questions about who the impostor is, but I will like reading them if you still wanna comment
> 
> There's also very little thought beforehand, I just started writing, so posts will probably be slow (as usual) and you should kinda just... assume the rooms are bigger than they look in the actual game.

The low siren echoed through the halls, red lights flashing in every room until every person had arrived at the cafeteria.

All except…

“Guys,” Kaminari started, gloved hands shaking and coated thinly in… a disturbingly red liquid. The air around suddenly chilled, sucking the breath out of everyone’s lungs. Kaminari barely sucked his back in, tears welling in his eyes.

“Sero’s dead.”

* * *

**Scotch was not The Impostor**

* * *

They had deduced, naturally, that someone had killed Hanta, and that because of that, there was an impostor among us. The thought that either one of his classmates had killed one of them, or that someone was pretending to be one of them, left Izuku’s blood ice cold.

Despite his shaking hands, and sudden fear of being alone, he voted to wait for more clues. He couldn’t get himself to throw anyone out.

As it was a unanimous vote, no one else could either.

“Ka- Kacchan…”

“Ah?” he said, turning around to look at Izuku. The boy gulped, twiddling his thumbs together as he stared at the ground.

“Um, I-I’m getting a little scared, so I was wondering if we could walk together…?”

Katsuki huffed, turning back around. “No, I’m going with someone else.”

Izuku blinked, looking back up. “With who?”

“None of your business, nerd. Just don’t get yourself killed, alright?”

Izuku nodded and hummed, biting his lip nervously.

Really, how  _ couldn’t _ he be nervous?

* * *

“Oi, pikachu.”

Denki turned around from the counter, taking a paper towel and wiping his gloves off from the faintly red water. He smiled a bit to Katsuki, but it was barely there, accented by his still quivering hands.

“Hey, Bakugou. What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you, dumbass,” he snipped. The bite was gone from his voice, though. Katsuki walked over to his side as he tossed the paper towel away, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You can just go finish your tasks. What are they, anyway?”

“Don’t try to distract me, Denki, you know it doesn’t work.”

He gulped hard, hanging his head in defeat. “He’s dead.”

“… I know.”

“He’s  _ dead, _ Katsuki. He-” He snuffed out a sob, burying his face in his gloves. Denki’s frame shook harshly, and he would have fallen to the ground if not for Katsuki catching him.

“Ah, you’re really… It’s okay, you’ll be fine, Denki. Just… breathe, alright? Let’s go to the balcony, there’s a breeze and it might make you feel better.”

Vaguely, Denki nodded, reaching out to his helmet to latch it back on over his head. He stood up straight and nodded again, letting Katsuki lead him over. He noted that his visor said communications were off, at the same time Katsuki clicked his tongue.

“There,” he said, settling Denki’s elbows on the balcony railing after going through the sliding doors. “How are you feeling now?”

Denki sniffed, looking out over the clouds. There wasn’t anything to look at, of course, but he kept his eyes forward.

“The same.”

“Then… let’s just stay here for a bit, yeah?”

“No, no,” he shook his head, looking at Katsuki. “You can go do your tasks. I have to measure the weather anyway, I’ll distract myself with my tasks.”

Through the visor, Denki saw Katsuki’s eyebrows push together. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“… If you say so,” he muttered, and stepped away from Denki. He watched, solemnly, as Katsuki’s back receded. 

* * *

“Okay, all I need to do is finish all my tasks, and we’ll be free and out of headquarters,” Ochako muttered to herself, looking over the list on her visor again. It wasn’t that much, really.

All she had was rewiring (which she’d done one out of three of already), sorting samples, unlocking the manifolds, diverting power to communications, fueling the engines, processing the data, cleaning the oxygen filter, priming the shields…

Okay, maybe it was a lot.

And maybe she wasn’t really sure where everything was.

But, she couldn’t give up! She had a map after all, that would show her where she was supposed to go. She just had to press the button on the side of her helmet, and go to another tab-

Oh. Communications had just gone down.

Well, no need to worry, still! She could go back and look at her list, the room names were around over the doors, so-

Wait, since communications were down, she wouldn’t know what her tasks are, let alone what rooms they’re meant to be completed in.

Where were the computers again?

“Oh, Uraraka.”

She blinked at herself and turned around, meeting eyes with Shouto through their helmets.

“Todoroki-kun! Oh, thank god,” she muttered, running up to him. “Do you know where communications are?”

He looked up and past her, then pointed down the hallway. “We’re still in the cafeteria, so it’s down the hallway, to the left, then you take another left into the first doorway. But to fix communications, one person needs to type a code in the office, while another types in communications, so I’ll go to the office.”

“Oh!” Ochako exclaimed, looking over her shoulder and mentally noting her path. “Alright, sounds like a plan!” She clapped her hands together and turned, watching as Shouto fell in step with her.

“Wouldn’t you rather be walking with Bakugou?”

Ochako glanced over at him, feeling a smile slip onto her face. “Wouldn’t you rather be walking with Deku-kun?”

Through his visor, she could see a small blush on his cheeks, before he turned his head the other way. “Yes… No offence meant.”

“None taken,” she cheered, nudging his shoulder before taking the left. He waved gently to her as she turned her back to him, and they parted ways.

She turned into communications just as someone walked out of the room ahead. Behind her was the locker room, she’d read that just now, so if the office is above, what other rooms does that leave? She’d already been going up to the laboratory last time, she thought, so one of her tasks must have been up there. Which ones though, she had no idea. Wasn’t another room that way as well?

A sharp, unbearable spike of pain spread from the middle of her back, and she choked, falling to her knees.

* * *

**Katsuki was not The Impostor**

**Bubble was not The Impostor**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, three people died, oops
> 
> Btw, there were more than ten ppl on the ship at the start


End file.
